Bowser VS Ganondorf
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. _____________________________________________________________________________ Ganondorf vs. Bowser is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Legend of Zelda VS Mario Bros! Two of Nintendo's most iconic villains and princess kidnappers will finally duel to the death! Whose sheer power and magic will win the day? Interlude Wiz: No matter how many times their adversaries seeminly vanquish them, these two villains are always sure to return and wreck havok. Boomstick: And kidnap their princesses, like Bowser, the King of Koopas. Wiz: And Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bowser Wiz: Bowser is the archenemy of Mario, stealing Princess Peach as much as he can. But this reptilian dragon-turtle doesn't only specialize in capturing, as he can sure fight on his own. Boomstick: Being based partly off of a dragon, Bowser has the infamous fire breath! He can burn opponents to a crisp with it, and he never runs out of fire fuel! Wiz: And Bowser sure knows how to use his hands. His punches and kicks are devastating, not to mention his claw scratches. Boomstick: He also has a Koopa Kart! With it, he flys around! But Bowser doesn't only need this to go high! Bowser can jump amazingly high, and he hardly takes fall damage! But it is presumed that if he falls from a REALLY high place, it'll probably hurt. This is shown in New Super Mario Bros. DS, where in the final battle, Mario/Luigi makes him fall from a pretty big height, and he was left passed out. If the fall had been bigger, he'd be dead! Wiz: Anyways, along with his normal orange fire balls, he can shoot pink fire balls that are stronger and faster. Not to mention, he also has ground stomps like Mario. He also has extras like barrels that he can throw. Boomstick: Bowser's a plan maker, but the plans aren't always the best. Sometimes he even ends up fighting ALONGSIDE Mario instead of just fighting Mario. But Bowser is a real brute! Wiz: But this isn't what Bowser only has. After being struck by lightning, Bowser turns into his ultimate form. Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser is way bigger than Bowser, and his moves do way more damage. Sadly, he still can take damage. Still, his attacks in his form are amazing, and some even freeze foes. Boomstick: Buuuuut, Giga Bowser has a time limit of 13 seconds. Still, Bowser is AWESOME! Wiz: It really is no doubt the Bowser is fit to take on fiction's toughest characters. Bowser: Show time! Ganondorf Wiz: Born as the only Gerudo male in one hundred years, Ganondorf Dragmire was not like the others. Boomstick: Ganondorf wanted to rule over he world, not just Gerudo valley, so he ran to the pyramid of power one day. Wiz: Ganondorf got what he was looking for; the Triforce of Power. And so, he gained the King of Hyrule's trust, than destroyed the Hyrule castle town as a surprise attack. Boomstick: Yeah, he gets beaten down by Link a lot, but Ganondorf is extremely powerful! He has many incarnations over the Zelda timeline, and we're using every single Ganondorf in one! Wiz: Ganondorf is a skilled magician. No, not the card trick kind of magician, but he can use magic very well, like with energy blasts, and flying techniques. Boomstick: He's also really good with swords, and he's had a lot of them! Like the Sage's Sword, a sword Ganondorf obtained by literally KILLING the Sage of Water, than stealing it. This sword is extremely powerful in combat, even though it was supposed to be used by the Water Sage for execution. Wiz: And he has duel katana. These help him deliver quick swift attacks, faster than the naked eye can see. Than that brings us to speed. Ganondorf is extremely fast, as he can block attacks just as they are used. Boomstick: Not to mention, even when he's in heavy armour, this guy can just all over the place, block quick attacks, and deliver fast attacks of his own. Wiz: And if you want to take from Super Smash Bros., Ganondorf also has dark magic to use as melee attacks, like the Warlock Punch, which is basically just a slower more powerful Falcon Punch. Boomstick: But, when even all this doesn't do the trick, Ganondorf uses his last resort. By using the power of the Triforce of Power, Ganon will transform into a beast feared by all. Ganon. Ganon Fight! Bowser was a large monster. Everyone feared him, and if they didn't, they'd be killed. This King of all Koopas loved kidnapping, for reasons only Bowser himself knew. Did he like the company? Maybe, but he can always get company with his child Bowser Jr. But that was the problem. Bowser Jr. had been killed the other day by a small tunic-wearing blondie with a sword. The death of Bowser's son was gruesome, and what was even worse was that Bowser saw the whole thing on a hidden camera. And Bowser was bored. MARIO was even dead. Like stated before, Bowser really does like his kidnapping. But recently, he's been trying to get back at the blonde swordsman. So, instead of stealing the graceful Peach, he stole Zelda, the queen of Hyrule. She was calling for help in her dungeon, and Bowser was listening to her talking. "Please... Anyone... Can anyone hear me? Help..." Zelda was on her knees in the prison, hoping that somebody, ANYBODY, would respond. Her wish was granted. "I can hear you, princess." A voice responded. It was the tunic guy!' Bowser thought. But Bowser was wrong. The voice speaking to Zelda was rough and harsh, almost evil. "Please... I'm in Bowser's castle. In one of the prisons." Zelda explained. The voice than started to laugh creepily. "Ganondorf! So I've been talking to you this whole time!" Zelda suddenly found out. Than the evil voice of Ganondorf disappeared. Bowser turned off his camera, and thought for a bit. Who was Ganondorf? Oh, right. Bowser knew. It was the guy Zelda was normally taken by. Bowser had a feeling that Ganondorf was coming to his castle, so Bowser got off his throne, and stomped out of his tower. The King of Koopas stood in front of the Moat, and waited for this Ganondorf guy to show up. Sure enough, about ten minutes later, a cloaked man on a dark black horse rode up to Bowser. Flames followed the horse. The man steadily got off of his stead, and uncloaked himself. A green-faced man with crimson hair stood in front of Bowser, smirking. The man wore think armour, and had a glowing sword in its sheath. "I am Ganondorf. I have come to ''escort the Queen Zelda out of her prison cell." The man's smirk grew. "Fat chance of that happening, troll-head!" Bowser clenched his fists. At the snap of his fingers, Ganondorf sent his horse away, and he took a few steps back. "Okay, fine. We'll fight. The winner gets the Queen. The loser gets… death." Ganondorf made the rules, and pulled his long sword out of its sheath. "I'm gonna make you into turtle soup." "Show time!" Bowser yelled, baring his claws. Fight! Ganondorf's sword and Bowser's claws collided. The two pushed hard, trying to win the clash, but it seemed hopeless. Being the tactician that he is, Bowser took a deep breath in, than released fire from his mouth. The bright orange flames disappeared, leaving Ganondorf's face seared and blistered. Ganondorf kicked Bowser in annoyance, than slashed Bowser's face. Bowser hopped backwards, and shot a huge pink fireball. This fireball traveled fast, but fortunately, Ganondorf sidestepped it. Ganondorf threw three energy blasts at Bowser. The King of Koopas blocked with his shell, than whipped a barrel at the Gerudo King. The Dark Lord Ganon destroyed the barrel with a slice, than picked up one of the barrel splinters, and stabbed it into Bowser's arm. Bowser fiercely yanked it out, than jumped high into the air, and ground stomped. Ganondorf was crushed in the chest, and he gasped, but the King of Gerudo stood back up, and shot Bowser in the face with an energy ball. Bowser spun Ganondorf swiftly around, grabbed him by the cape, and threw him into the castle wall. Ganondorf fell into the moat. Bowser laughed manically, than began to stomp away. But he was stopped, as Ganondorf flew out of the moat. Ganondorf flew in front of Bowser, than launched a fully-charged Warlock Punch. Bowser was smashed into the dirt, and weakly climbed out of the crater he created. Bowser sighed, pulled out a Bob-Omb, and quickly tossed it over to Ganondorf. Ganondorf grabbed the item in confusion, than it blew up, sending he Dark Lord into a tree. "You are a fool!" The Dark King Ganondorf yelled, pulling out his twin Katana, and slashing Bowser in the cheek. Ganondorf followed it up with a slice to the chest. Unfortunately for the Gerudo King, Bowser slashed him back, than punched him hard into the air. "You're the fool, green-face!" Bowser jumped in his Koopa Kart, and flew up to follow King Ganondorf. Bowser punched Ganondorf even harder, sending him higher and higher. Ganondorf ended up leaving the atmosphere, and he fell into an odd star. The star launched Ganondorf onto the moon! Bowser followed, and this battle became out of this world. Bowser jumped out of the Koopa Kart, grabbed Ganondorf, jumped high into the sky, than body slammed Ganondorf into the moon. Bowser was certain it was over know. But… Bowser heard panting. Moon rock exploded everywhere, and Ganondorf burst out of the rubble, showing his right hand. This right hand contained the Triforce of Power! "Pant... Pant... You can't beat me… stupid turtle... Not while the Triforce of Power is in my hand!" Ganondorf screamed, and was surrounded in blinding red light. The light dissipated, and Ganondorf was replaced by the giant best Ganon! Bowser knew it was time, so he got struck by random lightning, and turned into Giga Bowser! The two exchanged blows, until Ganon slashed Bowser hard in the cheek with his Trident. Giga Bowser punched Ganon back, than froze Ganon in place. After getting wailed on, Ganon broke out of the ice, and slashed Giga Bowser a few more times. Giga Bowser charged up his strongest attack, as did Ganon. The two released, causing the Galaxy to flash bright white. When it cleared, the moon was now all but rubble. Giga Bowser was now Bowser, and Ganon was once again Ganondorf. The two were screaming. Why? Becuase they were falling back to earth! The two hit, causing a massive explosion. Blood was everywhere. Bowser and Ganondorf both were laying in a giant pool of blood. "Is it over?" A king asked. He sat up from the blood bath, and ran his hand through his bloody orange hair. But, both Bowser and Ganondorf have orange hair, so who won? The victor rubbed his head, which was also dripping blood. He than checked his body. He was fine. The surviving king then……… pulled out his glowing sword, and smirked. KO! Ganondorf captured Zelda from Bowser's castle. Conclusion Deadpool: Just explain how I beat this asshole-... Wait a second. I'm not in the right battle, am I? Wiz: Get out, Deadpool. Deadpool: Alright, Ben. DEADPOOL OUT! '''Boomstick: Uhhhh... Anyways... It actually wasn't too close. Ganondorf was more skilled in weaponry, ranged combat, had more experience, and was faster. Ganon was even better than Giga Bowser. All Bowser had on him was power, close combat, and durability. Wiz: Bowser has always been one to try and overpower his foes. He'll barrage enemies with a ton of fireballs, whip barrels at them, and strait up chase the opponent down if hurt enough. Ganondorf on the other hand, has proven to be as skilled as even Link, and can even trick opponents with his swordsmanship. Boomstick: Ranged is a no-brainer. Bowser hardly uses any magic, and even if magic has been used in his boss battles, it was preformed by Kamek. Ganondorf on the other hand, can use ranged combat wisely by flying to stay back, while conjuring up magic blasts. Wiz: Ganondorf by far has the most experience! Bowser has been fighting as long as Mario's been alive, and he has been in more games than Ganondorf, but we dug deeper than that. Looking at the official Zelda timeline, and using common Zelda sense, we know that Ganondorf is basically immortal. Every time he is defeated, he comes back hundreds of years later. The Zelda timeline spans across about 1000 years, meaning Ganondorf had that much time to practice. 40+ years of practice < 1000 years of practice. Boomstick: Ganondorf is definitely faster. Sure, Bowser can jump high and run pretty fast, but Ganondorf is still better in this category. Ganondorf can easily swiftly dodge quickly used attacks. And as seen in Wind Waker, Ganondorf was light on his feet and blocked an attack just as the attack was preformed. Wiz: Finally, Ganon is better in every single category compared to Giga Bowser. Well, except for speed and durability, but that's really it. Plus, Giga Bowser has a time limit, unlike Ganon. Boomstick: Actually, Bowser being better in durability is technically wrong. Sure, Ganondorf takes more damage from hits…, but nothing Bowser has could ever actually KILL Ganondorf. Yes, Ganondorf can be hurt, but not killed. It is a commonly known fact that Ganondorf can only be killed by Holy Weapons. For one, Bowser obtaining the Silver Arrows and/or Master Sword would be outside help. And secondly, Bowser could never really even USE or HOLD the Master Sword, due to him not being pure of heart. And thirdly, Bowser has never once used a single holy weapon. This is the greatest reason on why this battle wasn't close by a long shot. Wiz: I agree. Bowser CAN possibly destroy Ganondorf's body, but once again, we dug deeper than that. Boomstick: Malladus is clearly another incarnation of Ganondorf. Malladus has the ability to control bodies when he's in soul form. If Bowser destroyed Ganondorf's body, Ganondorf's soul would simply go in Bowser's body, force Bowser to kill himself, get out of Bowser's body, than wait thousands of years until the Triforce of Power reformed his own body again. But, if you don't believe that, just think about this. Bowser has nothing that can hurt souls. Ganondorf would be waiting with Bowser for a hundred years, until his body returned! And if you say "Well, Bowser can do the same, right?", than you're wrong. If Bowser COULD have his soul linger on earth when his body is destroyed, and have his body regenerate, like Ganondorf, it wouldn't matter. Ganondorf CAN hurt souls. My proof? Twilight Princess, Ganondorf killed the deity spirit known as the Water Sage in Ganon's OWN execution. Simple as that, folks. Things only like the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, Light Arrows, and Dragon Ball Z's Spirit Ball can kill Ganondorf's body and soul. "Oh, but Boomstick, what if Ganondorf isn't actually an incarnation of Malladus?" Well, that really doesn't matter. Even if Ganondorf COULDN'T posses bodies when he's a soul, he still can regenerate his body through the Triforce of Power. So, Ganondorf's soul, and Bowser, would just be waiting around for Ganondorf's body to regenerate, and then Ganondorf would destroy Bowser, because the Koopa King would be really old by the time Ganondorf regrows his body. Wiz: "Oh, but Wizard, can't Bowser hurt spirits?". Yes, Bowser can hurt Boos. True. But, that is, once again, countered. For one, Boos are stereotypical ghosts. They aren't really "ghosts". They are clearly visible, and only turn invisible when looked at. BUT, Boo are solid when not looked at. Proof? Super Mario 64, Mario punches Boos when they aren't looking. It is CLEARLY OBVIOUS, that Mario, Bowser, and others, would NOT be able to hurt ghosts. And here's some more proof for you. Can Mario and others hurt Boos while they are invincible? No. Can Boos travel through walls while visible? No. Boo are solid, and can turn invisible at will. REAL spirits, on the other hand, are basically the equivalent of Boos when get turn invisible. Ghosts aren't visible sometimes, are they? No. Can you touch ghosts? No. Ganondorf would be like one of these normal ghosts. Yes, Poes can be hit in Zelda games. Does Ganondorf turn into a Poe when dead? No. Is this the same case as with Boo? Yes. If Bowser destroyed Ganondorf's body, which I doubt would happen, Bowser would not be able to even hurt Ganondorf's soul. Boomstick: Man... Mario fanboys aren't even here and Wiz is getting mad... Wiz: I'm not getting mad! '' '''Boomstick: Suuuuuuuuuure you're not...' Wiz: AHEM! Anyways, don't try to pull that whole "Bowser survived a supernova" crap on us. In case you still think that's true, let me tell you something. A GROUP OF LUMA PROTECTED EVERYONE FROM THE FREAKING BLAST. Not to mention, if that feat was correct, it'd mean that the freaking Honey Bee Queen has the defence great enough to survive attacks from Superman himself. Yeah, no. "Oh, but there were no Lumas there?!" I guess, you can say that. But to counter it... Bowser and others were killed by the supernova. They only came back because the universe was reset. Boomstick: Yeah, okay, sure, Bowser has lava resistance. Does Ganondorf have any lava to his disposal? No. Plus, the lava resistance thing is ALSO bull crap, because it burns him down to the bone, almost like humans. Than it takes a magic pot to regrow Bowser's skin. ALSO, after he turns into Dry Bowser, he falls apart REALLY easily after he falls from just about 20 feet. Yeah, and Mario characters are able to fall from heights like 20 feet easily. And I'm sure if you dropped a human skeleton from that height, it really wouldn't break as much as Dry Bowser. Really guys, don't underestimate the Legend of Zelda. Wiz: Exactly, Boomstick. Now we better watch out for the Mario Fans. Boomstick: Looks like Ganondorf's having scrambled turtle tonight! Wiz: The winner is, Ganondorf. Trivia *This is the first What-If? Death Battle that came true to be completed by two different users before the actual episode's release. Who would you be rooting for? Ganondorf Bowser Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016